


Don't try to change him

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [12]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incubus!Tony, M/M, Starvation, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is worried about Tony. He hasn't been taking care of himself, thanks to the litte 'talk' he keeps getting about him being an Avenger and the moral code he should be following about 'them'. She knows perfectly well who he is, and that he doesn't need to change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't try to change him

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=24371769#t24371769)

Tony rolled away from Pepper: panting, tired, sexually sated but still hungry. “I can’t keep doing this Pep, I’ll drain you…”

Pepper was still trying her damnedest to remember how to speak as she snuggled closer to smile at the soft glow of the arc. “You haven’t scheduled any ‘you’ time this month. Why don’t you throw one of your orgies? That should set you up for awhile.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head, “I’m done with that. I’m a family man now, remember?”

“Tony, having a building full of superheroes and Fury on your ass about you being, well ‘you’ –by their thought process- doesn’t give you the right to starve yourself because of their close-mindedness. Speaking of which, you really do need to tell them. You’re pale, you’re cold and this is right after you screwed me into the mattress… You’re starving yourself aren’t you? I already told you, go feed on whoever you want, I don’t care.”

“Yeah, okay,” Tony’s voice was dead even as he stared at the wall before smiling down at Pepper and kissing her hair. “I really meant it when I said you complete me. You know that, right?”

Pepper was smiling but she was already falling asleep, too drained to respond. Tony just kissed the top of her head and frowned, his mind going back to the reprimand he’d been getting from nearly everyone in the Tower _and_ SHIELD over his philandering tendencies. They were right, in a sense, Pepper deserved better than some ‘man whore’ but she chose to stay. Chose _him_ regardless, even after learning **why** he did what he did. It was in his genes.

Too bad every time he _tried_ he kept flashing back on Fury’s ‘chat’ with him over the fact that he was a fucking _Avenger_ now and that he needed to grow up and get his shit together. Or, if it wasn’t him, Steve glaring at him in full on ‘cap’ mode giving him the shpeal about women and respecting Pepper and occasionally “Why are you flirting with a guy?” but that was just the one time, he’d just shrugged it off as ‘boredom’, the flirting with the guy part that is, the rest he still gets glared at a lot about. If only they could see Pepper goading him on while they were at parties, or even just in public. She understood, hell she encourages him to take care of himself. God, how did he survive before her?

“Tony, stop thinking and go to sleep. Unless it’s ‘bout tellin’ the others, then the answer is ‘do it’. Go to sleep.” Tony smirked and snuggled closer before finally letting himself sleep.

-

Pepper waited another two weeks, Tony was progressively getting worse, and then she had finally had enough…

“Where’s Tony? JARVIS said he called a meeting,” Steve asked as he blinked at her walking through the doors of the small conference room.

“He is less than a month away from his deathbed because you all can’t get your collective heads out of your asses. Tony does not need ‘fixed’, he was fine the way he was. Because of you lot, he’s been getting sicker and I can’t even convince him to feed anymore. What the hell did you say to him?!”

Steve flinched under the force of her glare, “I just, mentioned that you deserve someone that would stay by you and not run around ma’am.”

Pepper actually pinched the bridge of her nose before she heard Bruce speak up, “Deathbed, what? Is it the reactor again? I thought he’d fixed that.”

“No, the arc’s fine, it has nothing to do with that. This is biology, not something Tony did to himself. Tony has a very unusual nutritional requirement.” Pepper’s temper flared, “And because of all of you giving him grief about us when I’ve already told him to take care of himself is the reason he’s sick!”

“Pepper,” Tony’s voice was barely above a whisper as he stumbled into the room. “Don’t,” his legs buckled when he stepped away from the doorframe and into the room.

“Tony,” Pepper grabbed for him as he slumped to the floor. “Don’t just stand there, help. JARVIS, why is he here, I thought I told you to keep him out of this.”

“I’m sorry but Sir hacked the message you had me send to the others and I did not catch his intent in time.”

“I didn’t know Tony programmed you to lie,” Pepper smiled at the ceiling.

“He, he should have been involved in the first place Miss Potts.”

Pepper sighed as she tried to nudge Tony back into consciousness. “Tony, wake up. Please?”

Pepper didn’t leave Tony’s side even when Steve carried him back to his room to lay him in the bed. “What’s wrong with him?”

“He- he’s been starving himself trying to live up to your standards. Tony, I need you to wake up. Or would you rather I tell them instead of letting you do it?”

Tony’s hand shot up to grip her wrist the moment she started to pull away, “No, Pep, don’t.”

“I’m not going to let you kill yourself, not after the crap you put me through.” Tony’s eyes shifted away, he let go of her wrist and let his hand fall to the bed as he nodded. “Thank you,” she kissed his temple and saw his eyes flash silver. “I’ll be back to feed you, don’t worry. Just let me explain first.”

“Don’t, don’t take too long.”

Pepper nodded and led Steve out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them. “Alright, I’m only going to say this once so listen up. Tony is an Incubus, yes,” she looked at Bruce blinking at her, “I mean it, the real genuine article. He feeds off sex, if he doesn’t he starts getting sick and his body just, shuts down. No, it’s not a joke, no it’s not a free pass he uses to get tail,” she glared at Steve over the disbelief look, “It’s a real condition.” The moment any of them started opening their mouth Pepper already had her phone out, “Now, I suggest you read up on a few things. Though please keep in mind most of them are just myths but they will at least give you a starting point.” Everyone jumped when their phones all went off near simultaneously, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to feed Tony before he blacks out again. JARVIS, are you sure about the time frame you gave me on getting him to feed?”

“Yes Miss, though if Sir keeps exerting himself it will lesson.”

The Avengers just gaped as she turned to enter Tony’s room, shooing them away before pulling the door closed behind her.

-

Tony groaned as he heard the door open, “Pepper, I told you. I can’t feed off you anymore this week; you’re already pale and shaky.”

“I’m not Pepper,” Tony turned toward the voice, groaning at Steve standing in his room before rolling over and pulling the covers over his head.

“And yeah, believe it or not, I do have morals. I’m not going to screw my girlfriend to death just because I’m a little hungry.” Tony couldn’t help but smirk at little at the imaged blush on Steve’s face. Maybe he should have said ‘fuck’ instead of screw and/or been facing him to see the result. Hey, like it or not he was still Tony. Just, hungry, tired… They should know by now that dying or not he’s still going to go for flash and flare instead of just laying there and drifting off.

“I know,” Steve’s sorrow filled voice is what made Tony turn around to face him. “She said she offered to go ‘shopping’ for you. I’m not sure what she meant but she said you declined, from her expression I take that’s a bad thing.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, “Yeah, usually that’s bad, at least when she thinks I’ve gotten bad enough to offer to go looking for someone to bring home to feed me.”

Steve winced, “I’m sorry, this is my fault.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “How the hell are my fucked up genetics your fault?”

“Not that, I mean where you are now. I mean, if I hadn’t have stuck my nose in your business… I didn’t know Pepper knew or accepted what you were doing, or why. I should have kept my mouth shut.”

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed, “No, you’re right, Pepper deserves better than a skirt chasing monster.”

Steve actually growled and Tony blinked when he was suddenly pressed down onto the bed by a large hand spanning over the arc, “Health trumps moral upbringing! You’re not hurting anyone Tony, you’re just giving them what they want while you get what you need. Right?”

Tony’s eyes flashed that odd color again, Steve just assumed it was them reflecting the arc’s light. “Yeah.”

“Then there is no problem here. Pepper knows what she got into when she stayed with you, hell Stark she’s FEEDING you. She’s offering to get others to feed you when you keep turning her down! You’re hurting her more now, by not taking care of yourself, than you ever could by sleeping around.”

Tony blinked at him, “Health trumps morals huh?”

Steve looked away, frowning, “When I was sick all the time, before the serum, we had to beg borrow and steal to be able to afford the medicine and still eat. I understand what it’s like to have to do whatever you can to be able to get up in the morning knowing you’d have to do that all over again.” Steve gave a sad smile at Tony’s blinking, “As long as you’re not hurting anyone, I don’t see a problem.”

Tony opened his mouth to respond, but Steve already leaned down to press their lips together. Tony moaned at the odd jolt that shot between them before pulling back panting, “70 years?”

Steve nodded, “70 years.”

“Fuck,” Tony startled the hell out of Steve when he suddenly had the soldier flat on his back while straddling his waist. “Wait, this is you saying ‘yes’ right? Cause sometimes energy lies.”

“I’m not sure what you mean but I wouldn’t still be here if I wasn’t saying yes,” Steve bit as his lip before pressing Tony back until the confused philanthropist was off his waist. He blushed softly as he pulled Tony’s shoulders until the confused man was settled between his spread legs. “This is okay, right?”

“I don’t have to be the one penetrating to feed, I just need to get you off to open the floodgates.”

“I like this way, but if you want-“ Tony kissed him again and earned a moan when he pressed his hips against Steve’s pelvis.

“I don’t really have anything in here to help with that, other than maybe a condom somewhere… So, this is gonna hurt if you’re on the bottom is what I’m getting at.”

Steve’s head fell back against the pillow, “Fuck.”

“There are more ways to do that than you could imagine Cap, trust me.”

Steve smirked, “I suppose an Incubus would be an expert.”

“Oh yeah, so,” Tony ground their hips together, earning a moan and a buck from Steve. “Do you wanna just do some old fashion dry humping and shoot for a better second time or would you rather wait until I can hobble my ass around to try to find lube?”

“Fuck, just don’t stop,” Steve panted as he latched onto either side of Tony’s hips and threaten to bruise him. Hell with anyone else it probably would have broken something…

Tony smiled and sped up instead, grunting and moaning every time he pressed their lips together and tasted that wonderful energy that kept building with every movement. Steve didn’t even have to warn him, not that his quickening and desperate thrusting wasn’t hinting enough, Tony suddenly pressed them together and drove their hips together harder. Steve’s cry was muffled by Tony’s mouth as they both moaned their pleasure.

Steve finally had to push Tony off him just to be able to breathe, “Trying to smuther me?”

“Sorry, I just couldn’t stop feeding. Damn, 70 years makes for a hell of a lot of energy build up.”

“Build up?” Steve blushed and Tony had to laugh as he knocked his shoulder.

“The good kind. Like an aged Scotch. Fuck I hope I didn’t ruin the bottle by cracking the label like that.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “So now I’m a liquor?”

“Best damn thing I’ve tasted in a long time, take the compliment Capcicle.”

Steve couldn’t help but smirk as he automatically pressed a kiss to his partner’s temple, “So, you’re going to be okay now?”

“For awhile at least, damn you’re like a dozen shots of espresso at once.”

Steve shrugged, “So, you understand this is an open ended offer right?”

Tony blinked as Steve got up to right himself. “It is?”

“Oh yeah,” Steve smirked, Tony didn’t know the guy had that kind of smirk in his arsenal. “And yeah, Pepper is completely on board with this. I ran it by her first to see if it was okay.”

Tony was stunned, odd sounds coming out of his mouth as Steve smiled brightly at him before leaving. “Pepper…” A moment later a very happy looking red head walked into the room and he couldn’t help but glare at her affectionately. “You planned this whole thing?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Mr. Stark.”

Tony rolled his eyes as Pepper climbed into the bed, acting like he missed her soft giggle at his sticky sleep pants. “Is there anything else then Ms. Potts?”

“Actually yes, Clint is tomorrow at noon. Natasha had been but she had to reschedule for next week due to an op. Bruce’s schedule is open ended this week if you feel puckish, and I’ve placed Steve on you speed dial under 7.”

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, “You seem to have forgotten Thor.”

“I haven’t been able to get a hold of him, he had to return to Asgard just before I was making the schedule.”

“And when are you ‘scheduled’?”

Pepper smiled and held up her PDA to show Tony’s nights were completely booked from 10 o’clock on, Pepper was listed on every one of them. “I’ve taken care of that also.”

“You can’t honestly expect me to be in bed by 10 _every_ night…”

“I’m well aware of your inability to remember your schedule; I’ve already talked with JARVIS about reminding you.”

Tony just groaned before hugging her close. “You really do complete me.”

“Now you’re just repeating yourself.” Tony rolled his eyes and went to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FawnoftheWoods Was nice enough to do a canon/story continuance. All permissions given. [Don't Change Him, Help Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12152424) Check them out


End file.
